


And the Tropical Storm

by hamelott



Series: And the Natural Disasters [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, team fic all around, the librarians save the day in a natural way, they draw kids and dogs in need to them like magnets, weather fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: I've got a h/c prompt if you'd like to write it? The Librarians in a natural disaster? Tornado, earthquake, hurricane, wildfire, etc...whatever you choose if you want to write it:)this just in: i love when they work together as a team and are a family and nothing will stop me from bringing them happiness





	And the Tropical Storm

It had started off as a normal mission. They were to go to Florida, locate Svalinn – an ancient Norse shield that protected the world from the Sun and its evil rays –, realign it, and go home. Easy, fast, and simple, their favorite kind of mission.

When they’d fallen through the door of an outdoor shed, it was raining. Flynn frowned, quickly pulled out an umbrella, and opened it over his head. Eve squinted through the rain, lifting up her hand to shield her eyes. Ezekiel, smugly, adjusted his raincoat hood so it would fully cover his face. Jacob and Cassandra stood off to the side trying to hide underneath a nearby tree.

“Well, this is splendid,” Flynn remarked sarcastically, inching his hand out from his umbrella to catch some of the raindrops. He was frowning, glancing around at his team with an annoyed expression on his face.

“I told you guys the weather forecast,” Ezekiel reminded them, waving his phone a little bit. “But did you listen? Of course not.”

“Shut up, Jones,” Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

“Look,” Eve said before Ezekiel could retort, “let’s split up, yeah? We’ve got the location of this Slav shield-.”

“Svalinn,” Flynn corrected her quickly.

“Whatever. We’ve got the location narrowed down to three places. We’ll split up into three teams and cover each area efficiently. Does everyone agree?”

“I call Stone!” Flynn shouted. He shot Jacob a grin and said, “Gotta have someone who can keep up with me, right?”

“Oh really,” Eve said, eyes narrowing at Flynn.

“Let’s go, Jake!” Flynn squeaked, reaching out and grabbing Jacob by the wrist to quickly drag him away.

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” Cassandra called after them.

“We’ll go to the statue!” Jacob called back over his shoulder.

“I’ll go by myself,” Ezekiel instantly volunteered. “I need a little ‘me’ time. I’ll check out the…” Ezekiel trailed off and glanced down at his phone as it beeped at him. He frowned a little but quickly shook his head and glanced back up saying, “The wooded area.”

“Oh, okay!” Cassandra said as Ezekiel started off, resuming his fiddling with his phone. “Have fun!”

“Look like it’s you and me, Red,” Eve said, grinning to her. “We’ve got the news station.”

“Great!” Cassandra exclaimed, jumping into step next to Eve. She nudged the Guardian with her elbow and said, “Don’t be startled if I start singing and dancing if I see an almost empty street with streetlamps on it.”

Eve snorted, looping her arm with Cassandra’s. “You do whatever you want, Gene Kelly.”

~~~

Jacob was following Flynn at an easygoing pace with his head ducked down to avoid the rain that was slapping against his face. Flynn, with his umbrella, was having nearly no trouble traversing through the harsh wind and heavy rain. Jacob was pretty sure he could see a little smile on the maniac’s face.

The statue was in the middle of a park. Jacob wasn’t even exactly sure why it’d been put there. It was just some statue of some civil war hero. The only significant thing – to them – about it was that the civil war vet was standing on a discus or, as the team suspected, a shield that protected the Earth from becoming a fiery inferno.

“What’re you thinkin’, man?” Jacob asked as he reached Flynn next to the statue. Flynn was half on top of the statue, haphazardly hanging off it with his umbrella clamped in his teeth.

“Not sure,” Flynn mumbled around his umbrella. He tapped the discus a few times and examined it closely, eyebrows knitted in his concentration. His hands ran over the discus and he was about to climb up a little further when a heavy gust of wind blew through. Flynn yelped and lost his grip, slipping off the statue. Jacob jumped, startled, and dove towards Flynn, reaching him just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

Flynn let out an oof and quickly lost his umbrella. He scrunched up his face against the rain. Through squinted eyes, he glanced at Jacob and grinned. “Thanks for the catch, Stone. Unfortunately that is not our shield, and, double unfortunately, this storm is getting a lot worse.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong,” Jacob said, slowly helping Flynn to his feet. Flynn swiftly grabbed his umbrella. Jacob nodded to a building that looked like a town hall and said, “Hey, let’s head out over there. Maybe we can seek some cover until this storm blows over.”

Flynn nodded and pointed his umbrella in the direction of the building. “Let’s go, Stone!”

He took off into the rain, and Jacob had to refrain from rolling his eyes before he followed after him.

~~~

Ezekiel entered the woods on the edge of town and quickly pulled out his phone. Ever since they’d left the Library, he’d been keeping track of the cyclone that was slowly inching its way towards their area on the weather app’s map that he had downloaded on his phone. The fact that the cyclone was a brilliant combination of red and yellow had Ezekiel concerned, but it didn’t stop him from trekking through the woods further.

The area he’d picked hosted a weird rock structure that was famous for – you guessed it – a weird, discus-shaped rock. Ezekiel followed the path that had signs propped up along it that depicted the rock formation. He pulled his hood tighter against his face, hating the way the rain hit his face like little needles.

When Ezekiel reached the clearing that held the rock formation, he wandered up to it and immediately found the discus-shaped rock. He crouched down next to it and began to examine it for the signs that it was the Norse shield of legend. Jacob had mentioned that, if it was, it should have Nordic engravings on it as the Norse dudes were really into branding; well, not his exact words, but it worked for Ezekiel.

Ezekiel ran his hands over the stone and found it completely void of any sort of strange etchings or markings. The rain made the rock slick. Ezekiel sighed and shook his head to himself, slightly disappointed. He got to his feet and swayed a bit as the wind both pushed and tugged him jerkily.

He pulled out his phone quickly and checked it. The storm was getting worse. He needed to get back to the town and find a Door. He only hoped the others were keeping track of it too.

Ezekiel pocketed his phone and, with his head down, began to trudge back the way he had come.

~~~

When Eve and Cassandra had reached the news station, it was nearly empty. The only person who had been there was a janitor who’d been quickly swayed to let them through after Cassandra had cheekily informed him that she was a Librarian and she was supposed to be there.

The two stood in the elevator, slowly ascending to the top floor where they’d get access to the roof. Cassandra sighed, wringing out her dress a little. “I should’ve listen to Ezekiel.”

“I know what you mean,” Eve grumbled, trying to wring out her ponytail. “Maybe we should’ve postponed this mission altogether.”

Cassandra frowned. “I’m not so sure about that. The Appointment Book was very adamant that we do it today.”

“Are you saying the world would’ve exploded in a fiery inferno if we hadn’t come today?” Eve asked, slight amusement obvious in her voice.

Cassandra shrugged and glanced at her. “Who knows? With this job, you can’t really take stuff like that lightly.”

Eve nodded, considering that. “I suppose you’re not wrong.” She grinned and nudged Cassandra with her elbow a little bit. “But, then again, I guess that’s why you’re the Librarian and I’m the Guardian, right?”

Cassandra smiled. “Yeah, maybe.”

The elevator dinged and the doors swung open in front of them. Eve glanced at Cassandra, eyebrows raised a little bit. “You ready?”

“To go back outside or to save the world?” Cassandra asked, only half-kidding. 

“I guess a bit of both,” Eve said, sending her a little wink.

~~~

When Jacob and Flynn reached the town hall, they shut the doors heavily behind them. The wind had picked up wildly, and the streets were beginning to be covered in torrents of water. They’d been surprised to realize they weren’t the only ones in the building too. A good twenty people were already in there, drenched and crouched together.

“What’re you guys doing in here?” Jacob asked them, shaking out his head like a dog.

“Are you serious?” one guy retorted, laughing almost hysterically.

A woman in a pantsuit placed a calming hand on his shoulder and turned to the two Librarians. “You’ll have to forgive him; we’re all a bit scared. We came in here when the hurricane was announced.”

“Wait, hurricane?!” Flynn squawked. “There’s going to be a hurricane?”

“It’s more of a tropical storm at this point because we’re far enough away from shore,” an old man said dryly. “But it’ll be flooded for weeks after this.”

“The point being,” cut in the woman, “we came in here for protection. This building is the strongest in the-.”

“Wait, did you just come from outside?” A woman stumbled forward, breathing erratically. Her eyes were wide and her hair was a mess. She fell against Jacob, fists gripping his shirt tightly. “Did you see him? Did you see Thomas? Please, did yous see him?”

“Whoa, whoa, lady, calm down,” Jacob said, gripping her shoulders comfortingly. He pulled her away a little bit and met her eyes. “What’re you talkin’ about? Who’s Thomas?”

“My son!” the woman gasped out. “I lost him in the storm. He hasn’t come in yet. I’m worried he’s hurt, swept up by the flooding. Please, did you see him?”

“N-no,” Jacob told her, voice soft. “We didn’t, ma’am, I’m sorry.”

“But we’ll find him,” Flynn interjected. The woman turned on him, eyes growing wider. Flynn nodded confidently to her. “It’s what we do. Plus, Jake here is a tough guy. No wind is going to knock him over.”

“They’re going at speeds of, at least, thirty-nine miles per hour,” the old man piped up.

Jacob glanced between the woman and Flynn. Eventually, he nodded. “Yeah, we’ll get your son. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, thank you!” the woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around Jacob’s neck.

“Excuse me,” the woman in the pantsuit said, stepping up. “I am mayor of this town, and while I’m as worried about Thomas as the rest of us, I cannot allow you to go out into that storm. You’d be putting your lives in danger and-.”

“No need to worry about that,” Flynn interrupted her. He wrapped his hand around Jacob’s bicep as the mother dislodged herself from his neck. Flynn winked to the mayor. “We’re the Librarians. It’s our job.”

He stepped backwards and pushed through the doors, taking Jacob with him into the storm.

~~~

Ezekiel had reached the edge of the forest when he heard the yelp. He stopped in his tracks and realized the pathetic sound had come from behind him. Conveniently, the door of the house only twenty yards away from him began gleaming the blue-white light of the Backdoor; the Library was trying to get him home safely. Ezekiel took a step towards the house but heard the yelp again. He exhaled loudly before turning around, running back into the forest.

The wind whipped Ezekiel’s raincoat around him and threw him in nearly every direction. He fought against it as well as he could, trying to listen over it for the yelps again.

His pants were soaked up to his knees, and he found himself sloshing through puddles in the grass. He had to trudge through a particularly flooded clearing, but when he’d reached the other side of it, he found the source of the yelping.

A dog that was soaked to the bone was pulling helplessly against its leash which had been tangled up in a bush in the wind. Even from where he was standing, Ezekiel could see the poor thang was shivering. When the dog noticed him, it started yelping erratically and tugged on its leash even harder. Ezekiel jumped through the puddles in order to get close to it, shushing it as he began to untangle the poor creature from the bush.

~~~

The wind on the top of the news station was even worse than on ground level. Cassandra and Eve had locked arms and huddled close together in order to not be flung off the edge of the building. Together they made their way to the metallic discus that the station was using as their main satellite.

When they reached it, Eve held on tight to Cassandra as she ran her hands over it in search for some Nordic etchings. She quickly found them and slapped Eve’s arms excitedly to convey to her that they’d found the right thing.

“Now what?!” Eve shouted over the wind.

“We have to realign it!” Cassandra shouted back.

“Which way does it need to face?” Eve questioned.

“Towards the sun…” Cassandra’s voice tapered off as she looked into the sky. Angry, gray clouds swirled through it; the sun was nowhere in sight. Cassandra glanced at Eve with wide eyes. “What do we do?!”

Eve shrugged at her, looking as lost as Cassandra felt.

~~~

In the streets, Jacob and Flynn trudged through the water that was racing down the road. They were going with the current which meant it was very hard to keep their balance. Every once in a while, Flynn would wobble and Jacob prepared himself to leap after him and catch him.

“Where could this damn kid be?!” Jacob asked, shouting so Flynn could hear his voice over the wind. Flynn didn’t say anything but only glanced at him with worry in his eyes. He knew Flynn would never admit it, but they were both worried they’d bitten off more than they could chew. Jacob was about to mention it when a tree branch that was bigger than his thigh crashed into the back of his legs.

Jacob heard himself yelp as Flynn shouted, “Stone!”

His head crashed underneath the water and instantly his breath was sucked out of his lungs. Jacob felt the asphalt of the road drag roughly against his arms as he tried to scrabbled at it and get some purchase in order to stop himself, but his hands only slid uselessly against it as the strong current dragged him further down the street.

Jacob floundered along until his back collided with a car. He used it to shove himself above the water and began gasping and coughing viciously. His lungs felt tight as he heaved himself on top of the car, the metal bending slightly beneath his weight. He was only there for a few seconds before Flynn came bounding up, jumping through the water like a frantic gazelle.

When he reached the car, he crawled on top of it and joined Jacob, slapping him heartily on the back, mumbling, “Oh my goodness, are you okay? I thought you were dead! One second you were there and the next you were gone and then I saw you and then I didn’t and then I thought I did but it was just a-.”

“Flynn,” Jacob cut him off, voice raspy. “Be quiet man. Just gimme a second.”

Flynn nodded erratically. “Right, right, my bad.”

Flynn shut his mouth when Jacob glanced at him heatedly. He was about to settle back down on the car when he heard shouting. Jacob sat up sharply and looked at Flynn to find the other looking around wildly, trying to detect the source of the noise too. Eventually his head stopped swiveling, and he pointed to a nearby house.

“It’s coming from over there!” Flynn jumped off the roof of the car and back into the water which was nearly at his waist now. Jacob jumped in after him and they waded over to the house and trudged around it. When they reached the backyard, they found a shed and a swing set. On top of the swing set clung a little boy who could be no older than seven. His clothes clung to him wetly, and Jacob had a feeling the water running down his face wasn’t just rain.

“Thomas!” Jacob shouted, and the boy lifted his head. When his eyes locked with Jacob, he began to wail loudly. “Don’t worry, we’re coming!”

“We’re the Librarians; we’re here to save you! It’s our job!” Flynn added, and, despite the situation, Jacob couldn’t help grinning a little at that.

~~~

When the dog was freed from the bush, it leapt willingly into Ezekiel’s arms. It was still shaking crazily, so Ezekiel held it close to his chest. His hand snaked up to read the tag on the collar. It said, Emma.

“Oh, Emma, huh?” Ezekiel murmured, and the dog’s head perked slightly at the sound of her name. She glanced up tiredly at Ezekiel but, other than that, made no movement in his arms. “Well, Em, let’s get the hell out of here. How does that sound?”

Ezekiel wrapped the leash tightly around his wrist so if the dog fell, she wouldn’t be able to get very far. He clutched her even closer to his chest and got to his feet. He was wet and cold and the wind was relentless, but Ezekiel began trudging his way to the path again.

When Ezekiel found the edge of town again, he couldn’t help rejoicing a little bit. He was tired and his legs were sore. His hands were numb and both his eyes and nose were running badly, but Emma the dog was still safe in his arms.

Ezekiel continued on his way, hoping a Door would show itself soon but none did. Eventually he reached a street that was streaming with water. It was up to his waist now, and he was worried that he and the dog would get swept up in it. 

Ezekiel, unsure of which direction to go, startled when he heard his name being called. “Ezekiel! Jones! Over here!”

Ezekiel turned to find Flynn and Jacob battling their way through the water towards him. In Jacob’s arms, a little boy was curled up, clutching tightly at Jacob’s shirt. When the two reached him, Ezekiel laughed loudly. “Boy, am I glad to see you two! And I never thought I’d say that!”

“You go on a rescue mission?” Jacob asked as they began to trudge along again with Flynn in the lead. His hand was rested above his eyes to try to make his visibility better.

Ezekiel nodded, shifting Emma slightly. He nodded to the little boy whose eyes were closed tight. “You too?”

Jacob grinned slightly to him. “Guess it just comes with the job!”

Ezekiel smiled back. “Yeah, guess so!”

~~~

“C’mon, Red! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need you to do calculations a little bit quicker than normal!” Eve shouted. She was hunched over Cassandra who was leant against the side of the shield, eyes closed tightly.

“I’m trying!” Cassandra shouted back. “It’d go much easier if I didn’t have all this noise!”

In her head, Cassandra was battling against weather statistics and patterns and was trying to pull up information on what position the sun would be at this point in time on their exact position on the planet. It was tough stuff when you had a storm billowing around you and a grumpy Guardian hovering over you.

“Well, excuse me!” Eve exclaimed. “Next time I’ll just-!”

“Got it!” Cassandra squealed, jumping to her feet. She blinked through the wind and rain and turned to Eve. “Turn it thirty degrees clockwise, and we should be good!”

Eve nodded and pressed her hands against the disc. She took a deep breath and shoved against it, pushing until Cassandra yelled at her to stop. Unfortunately, as Eve had been secretly hoping, the wind and rain didn’t stop just because they’d put Svalinn back in its rightful place. Apparently the Nordic shield had nothing to do with this storm, and natural causes had everything to do with it.

“Look!” Cassandra shouted, pointing over Eve’s shoulder. Eve turned around and noticed that the roof door was framed in a glittering, white-blue light. She smiled and reached down to grip Cassandra’s hand.

“C’mon, Red! I am so sick of this storm!”

~~~

Jenkins looked up from his desk as the Backdoor was flung open with a gust of wind. He frowned, annoyed, when papers on every table went flying as both Cassandra and Eve fell through the door. They scrambled to close it behind them, leaning against it and breathing heavily. They were sopping wet and shivering.

“Fun mission?” Jenkins asked, grinning when both ladies turned to glare at him. “Tea?”

Eve opened her mouth to answer when the Backdoor was flung open again, this time with less wind. Flynn, Jacob, and Ezekiel tumbled through it. All three of them were wet as well except Ezekiel was covered in what appeared to be dog hair and Jacob’s big jacket was missing.

They closed the door behind them and fell to the ground, all breathing in heavy exhaustion.

“You too?” Cassandra asked, joining them on the floor.

Ezekiel nodded. “Plus a dog and a kid. You guys find the shield?”

“Yep, and it’s completely realigned,” Eve told them. She frowned at Jacob. “What happened to your jacket?”

“Guy’s a big sap,” Flynn informed her. “Gave it to the kid we saved.”

“Is it okay to pass out now?” Jacob asked before he slumped entirely to the floor. The others all looked at him, concerned but too tired to do anything about it.

Jenkins rolled his eyes at them. “Yes, I think tea will be a splendid idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was seriously such a fun prompt to write! I've said it many times and I always mean it: writing the whole gang together is literally my favorite thing to do. It's why I'm writing a whole chapter fic of them as teenagers fighting baddies together (which I'm lagging behind on but aaayyy it's been a long weekend).
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this silly little mission!


End file.
